Ilusión encarnada
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: La breve historia del primer y único amor de Merope. Sólo una vez amó y fue correspondida, o eso parecía. Todo era una ilusión y ella lo sabía. Este fic participa en el reto "Primera vez" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


Hola.

Les dejo aquí un nuevo fanfic mío, es la primera vez que escribo de Merope, y la verdad me costó un poco de trabajo, pero bueno, espero les guste.

Pido disculpas por entregar el fic el último día, pero he estado muy ocupada y apenas hoy pude terminarlo.

Este fic participa en el reto **"Primera vez"** del foro "**First Generation: The story before books".**

**Nombre del fic: **Ilusión encarnada.

**Fandom: **Harry Potter.

**Personaje: **Merope Gaunt.

**Género: **Drama y tragedia.

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje.

**Rating: **Todo el público, supongo.

**No. **De palabras: 3,013.

**Fecha de publicación: **30-04-14

**Resumen:** La breve historia del primer y único amor de Merope. Sólo una vez amó y fue correspondida, o eso parecía. Todo era una ilusión y ella lo sabía.

Ya saben, Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Ilusión encarnada.**

"_Amar y ser amado es lo mejor que puede pasarle a una persona, pero, ¿El amar y fingir ser amado?"_

Era egoísta, y lo sabía.

Era cruel, y lo sabía.

Era una traidora, y lo sabía.

Se engañaba a sí misma y también lo sabía.

Merope sabía eso y mucho más, pero si eso significaba la felicidad… o algo cercano a ella, lo haría. Amaba a su padre y su hermano, pero sabía que ellos la rechazaban y hacían a un lado por lo que era: una squib.

Aunque ahora… finalmente era libre. Le dolía que ellos ya no estuvieran con ella, porque a final de cuentas eran sus familiares, pero por fin podría conquistar el corazón de aquél hombre tan guapo y próspero de nombre Tom Ryddle. Ella siempre lo admiraba, pero ahora podría tener la posibilidad de que el hombre fuese suyo, sólo suyo.

Se miró en el espejo y sus ánimos se fueron al suelo. Nada de lo que veía le gustaba. Sus ojos bizcos, sus facciones toscas, tanto que parecía hombre con cabello largo, el cual estaba descuidado y disparejo. La boca estaba chueca, la nariz era grande y algo puntiaguda. Sus ojos eran negros, pero para Merope los ojos claros eran los que llamaban más la atención. Bajó su mirada decepcionada mirando sus ropas y su cuerpo sin gracia. No tenía un bonito cuerpo y el vestido que usaba tampoco la favorecía. Sus pies con zapatos viejos y sucios, sus piernas delgadas y que por el vestido que usaba, se veían cortas. Su cintura sin gracia y sus manos delgadas y huesudas como las de una anciana. Toda su piel se encontraba reseca y sus uñas eran largas y estaba sucias.

Rompió a llorar. El joven Tom jamás se fijaría en ella así, era fea, sin gracia, ni siquiera tenía los ojos normales para poder hablarle. Se daba vergüenza a sí misma. Había muchas jóvenes hermosas en las cuales Tom se fijaría antes que ella, jóvenes que eran talentosas y bellas, y ella, ni siquiera podía hacer magia, que era parte de su origen.

Tratando de resignarse, fue a la cocina para limpiar un poco cuando en la mesa vio unas hojas de té de menta que en las mañana servía a su padre. La tomó entre sus manos y aspiró su aroma. Volteó hacia la mesa otra vez viendo una solitaria rosa en un pequeño florero. La rosa estaba marchita y caída, ya no era atractiva y moría poco a poco. Aquella flor le recordó a Merope a sí misma. Miró por la ventana y observó en el pasto muchas rosas hermosas y que acaban de florecer, hermosas a la vista de cualquiera. Esas rosas eran como las chicas que Tom también podía escoger. Merope tomó entre sus manos la flor de su mesa y se dio cuenta de algo: Si ella no era la flor más bella del jardín, entonces haría que a los ojos de Tom lo fuera.

Dejando la rosa nuevamente en el florero y con toda la prisa, se puso a buscar lo que necesitaba: Huevos de Ashwinder, polvo de roca lunar y las mentas del té de su padre. Tenía suerte de que su hermano siempre quisiera tener el mayor número de ingredientes posibles en cada para preparar cualquier poción.

Finalmente, tomó entre sus manos la rosa nuevamente y la miró con comprensión y una sonrisa triste, ella se sentía como esa rosa: sola y desgraciada. Pero pronto cambiaría todo. Le quitó algunas espinas y comenzó a elaborar el filtro de amor.

Así, el joven Tom sería sólo de ella y nadie más. Con esos pensamientos, realizó la poción con la mayor exactitud posible y con el mayor empeño que podía dar. Se basaba en un libro viejo de pociones que sus recetas eran buenas y eso le dio confianza.

Cuando por fin terminó, guardó el contenido de su caldero en una pequeña botella y fue a descansar. Al día siguiente se arregló lo más que pudo, tomó un buen baño, se puso el mejor vestido que tenía; que aunque no era muy nuevo y bonito era el mejor; cepilló su cabello, que aún así se veía reseco y opaco, y se cortó las uñas. Su aspecto ya no era tan deplorable, pero era lo mejor que pudo lograr. Puso la botella con la poción en el bolsillo de su vestido y salió de su casa dispuesta a buscar al hombre que la hacía suspirar.

Fue el pueblo y pudo verlo allí saliendo de una tienda. Su corazón se aceleró y puso sus manos juntas en éste, realmente estaba nerviosa, pero estaba segura también. Se acercó al joven mientras miraba al piso. Chocó con algo y justo cuando iba a caer al suelo, una mano la suya y pudo evitar el contacto con el frío suelo. Miró hacia arriba y allí estaba Tom, con un semblante preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- Merope sólo alcanzó a asentir y enderezarse. Cuando por fin se puso de pie, Tom la soltó. –De verdad lo siento, no me fijé por dónde iba.

Se disculpó Ryddle. Era ahora o nunca, Merope alzó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, de verdad lo siento… quisiera… emm… compensarte… -Pensó un momento.- ¿Por qué no te invito un café?

-¿Segura? No fue para tanto.

Tom la miró extrañado.

-De verdad, por favor.

La mirada suplicante de Merope hizo que Tom la acompañara a una cafetería cercana a tomar un postre o un café. Le daba pena la chica, se veía descuidada y algo nerviosa. Cuando Merope se levantó a hacer el pedido del café, le insistió a Tom que buscase un lugar para sentarse mientras ella recibía el pedido. El joven se resistió diciéndole que podía ser al revés, pero Merope no lo dejó. Finalmente, cuando llegó el pedido, era la oportunidad de la joven.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, su respiración se pausaba mucho y su cara estaba comenzando a sudar. Estaba emocionada, ahora Tom estaría con ella, ahora Tom sería su pareja. Discretamente, sacó el frasco de su bolsillo y lo vació en el café de Ryddle. Guardó la botella nuevamente y se acercó a la mesa que apartaba el hombre.

-Toma, siento tropezar contigo.- Merope extendió el vaso a Tom, el cual sin sospechar nada le dio un sorbo y todo en su cabeza se nubló. Se sentía extraño, como si una cortina de humo opacara todo a su alrededor y sólo dejara ver a una mujer. Esa mujer. De pronto sintió la necesidad de estar con ella, de abrazarla, incluso de besarla. -¿Te encuentras bien? –Merope sabía exactamente lo que pasaba pero fingió demencia. Por dentro chillaba de la emoción, si fuese por ella, se casaba en ese mismo momento, pero debía ir un poco lento.

Tom la miró confundido y de repente una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro mientras sus ojos obscuros se enfocaban en aquella mujer que le parecía bella. –Sí, lo lamento. Me perdí un poco... No me había fijado en lo hermosa que eres, ¿Considerarías apresurado o irrespetuoso que te invitara a salir un día de estos? Quisiera conocerte más.

Merope sonrió como nunca por primera vez. –Claro que no, por mí no hay problema. Si quieres podemos llevar algo de comer, yo llevo la bebida. El agua de frutas se me da bien.

-Ya lo creo. –Tom tomó la mano de Merope entre las suyas. –Entonces nos veremos de nuevo. ¿Te parece mañana en la mañana? Dime dónde vives e iré a buscarte.

-En la choza un poco en las afueras del pueblo.

-¿La de los Gaunt?

-Sí.-Dijo Merope con una emoción que jamás había experimentado.

-Bien, hasta entonces.

Tom besó la mano de Merope y se fue. La joven Gaunt suspiró y fue a casa.

Cuando la noche cayó y Merope estaba en su cama pensando, sabía que todo era una falsedad, una imitación, pero era feliz. Tom era suyo, y mientras tomara la poción no la dejaría. Era egoísta, y lo sabía, pero ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de serlo. Siempre le fue arrebatado todo, su libertad, su amor, su magia y con ello el amor de su familia. Pero ahora tendría su libertad y al amor de su vida, y con ello vendría su felicidad.

…

Merope fue llevada a un picnic con Tom y estaba encantada. No paraba de mirar a Tom, y éste tampoco la dejaba de ver. De repente, él se acercó y la besó en los labios. Merope era joven e inexperta, pero se dejó llevar. Tom estaba feliz y la joven se sentía llena. Cuando se separaron, él la miraba aún tímido.

-Lo siento, fue un impulso.

-No te preocupes.

La joven le extendió a Tom un vaso con jugo y la poción mezcladas y Tom lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Merope, sé que esto quizá vaya muy rápido, pero debes saber que nunca he amado a alguien como te amo a ti. –Tom tomó la mano de Merope –Merope Gaunt, ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Merope se quedó en silencio, ¿Era verdad lo que escuchaba? ¿Ella como la señora Ryddle? Se emocionó y comenzó a llorar para después arrojarse a los brazos de Tom.

-Claro que sí.

…

Llegó el día de la boda que Merope esperaba tanto.

Usaba un vestido blanco con encaje en el cuello y la parte final de la falda. Las mangas eran largas y al final de éstas había botones dorados adornando sus brazos. Su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo que estaba decorado con el velo largo y blanco de encaje. Estaba emocionada. Pero su rostro seguía sin gustarle. Sus ojos seguían bizcos, sus facciones se veían demasiado toscas y sus dientes estaban amarillentos y chuecos, lo cual hacía que su boca también se viera chueca.

Se miró algo triste, todo era una farsa, una fantasía hecha realidad, pero estaba tan cerca de ser la esposa de Tom, que nada le importó. Tomó la botella con la poción de amor y la guardó en un bolsillo de su vestido, durante la cena vertería otra vez el contenido del frasco en la bebida de su futuro esposo.

Nadie asistió a la boda de Tom y Merope. La familia de ésta ya no estaba con ella y los familiares de Tom simplemente no aceptaban este matrimonio, pero no importaba, a final de cuentas, para Tom sólo existía Merope, gracias a la poción, y durante toda la ceremonia lo único que hizo fue mirarla.

Después de la boda, ambos fueron a la mansión de Ryddle, pues sus padres salieron de viaje evitando en toda medida, la unión de su hijo. Los recién casados cenaron y Merope hizo tomar a Tom más poción de lo usual, pues era su luna de miel y deseaba que los efectos de la poción se multiplicaran lo más posible.

Para la señora Ryddle, esa noche fue inolvidable. Tom era tan cuidadoso y tan tierno con ella, sólo existían ambos, y ambos se unieron como uno solo, dejando a la luna como único testigo de su amor imitado. La falsedad tan real era exquisita, y Merope por primera vez se sintió como una mujer, dejó de ser señorita para volverse una mujer casada en todos los sentidos. Todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó de la mente de Merope dejándose llevar por el momento de ser la mujer de Tom, de su único amor, del único hombre que quería que la tocara y la besara, del único hombre que deseaba que la amara.

Pasaron tres meses en los cuales Merope seguía suministrando la poción de amor a Tom, y en ese transcurso, ella se embarazó. Cuando lo supo estaba alegre, por fin tendría un pequeño Tom en sus brazos, porque ella deseaba un niño, un niño parecido a su padre. Sonrió, quizá Tom ya se había enamorado realmente de ella y por fin serían felices de verdad juntos, sin imitaciones o falsedades, sin pociones de por medio.

Dejó de darle la poción de amor a Tom y esperó a que los efectos de ésta desaparecieran, pasaron unas horas, y su marido estaba dormido en el sofá, Merope estaba asustada, pero sentía que no había razón de ello, Tom la cuidaría y aceptaría al bebé que estaba en camino y a ella.

Cuando el hombre por fin despertó, ella se acercó y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Argh… -Tom se tomó la cabeza con su mano libre sin mirar a Merope, parecía tener migraña o… haber despertado de un sueño largo.- No sé, me siento extraño… -Tom la miró.- ¿Quién eres?

Merope rió, esperando que fuese una broma.

-¿De qué hablas, amor? Soy yo, Merope, tu esposa.

-¡¿Mi qué?! No recuerdo haberme casado contigo.

Tom se alteró y se levantó del sillón mirando a su "esposa" con repulsión y ¿asco?

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¡Estamos casados! ¡También espero un hijo tuyo!

Merope se levantó de su asiento también con dolor. ¿Entonces Tom en realidad nunca se hubiese fijado en ella? Sintió una daga atravesar su pecho y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-¿Yo casarme contigo? ¡Por favor! ¡Yo nunca me fijaría en ti! ¡Además, estoy comprometido! ¡¿Y cómo qué esperas un hijo mío?! ¡Yo nunca recuerdo que tú y yo tuviéramos intimidad! ¡Seguro es un hijo de alguien y me lo quieres amarrar a mí!

-¡Tom, te juro que es verdad!

Merope lloraba desesperada, todo se había ido al vacío. Y no podía darle la poción a Tom, porque él estaba tan enojado que no le aceptaría nada.

-¡Entiéndelo! ¡Jamás en mis cinco sentidos, estaría contigo! –Otra daga atravesó el corazón de Merope, ¿Cómo Tom podía ser tan cruel? -¡No eres bonita, no eres nada! ¡No sé qué haces aquí, pero te quiero fuera de mi casa, ahora!

Mérope ya no dijo nada, todo estaba perdido. Subió a su alcoba y guardó sus pertenencias en una maleta y salió topándose con Tom en la entrada. Éste la miraba con rechazo, ella ya no podía siquiera verlo y se fue sin más.

No tenía a dónde ir. Su cabaña le traía malos recuerdos, y no pretendía regresar. Caminó un largo rato, hasta que encontró un orfanato. Tocó la puerta una mujer joven fue a recibirla.

-¿Qué desea?

-Mi nombre es Merope… no tengo a dónde ir y… estoy embarazada.

Al ver el aspecto tan desgraciado de Merope, la mujer la dejó entrar, dándole una habitación para instalarse y algo de comida.

Merope se la pasó llorando toda la noche, todo fue tan hermoso en su momento y ahora, estaba sola y con un bebé en camino sin la menor idea de cómo sacarlo adelante.

Lo sabía, era fea y sin gracia, y Tom Ryddle jamás se fijaría en ella, sólo fue el efecto de la poción lo que creó todo eso, pero aún así, una pequeña pizca de felicidad alumbraba su herido corazón. El niño que crecía en su interior era una parte de ella y Tom, y nada cambiaría eso. Ese bebé era la prueba de que todo lo que pasó fue real y no un sueño más.

Con el paso de los meses, Merope fue cambiando su semblante triste a una sonrisa, pero aún con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos. Vivió en el orfanato donde la atendieron. Pero ella apenas comía y su aspecto se demacraba poco a poco. Su cara estaba chupada y su piel reseca, pero ella lo que más deseaba en el fondo era morir. Sólo vivía por su bebé, pero en cuanto éste naciera, ella quería partir, pues a veces el dolor de su primer amor la atormentaba y nada le dejaba fuerzas para vivir, ni siquiera su pequeño bebé.

El día del parto llegó, y Merope dio todo de sí para que su bebé naciera bien. Deseaba con el alma que su niño; porque ella deseaba que fuera un varón; se pareciera a su padre y no a ella. Era su última voluntad, tener un pequeño Tom que llevara su sangre en las venas, junto con las de su amor no correspondido. Siguiendo las instrucciones del doctor, Merope dio un último empujón y su niño por fin vino al mundo. Cayó agotada en el colchón con la cara llena de sudor y los ojos tan cansados, que más parecía un cadáver que una persona viva.

-Felicidades, Merope, es un niño.

Merope sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, sólo un pequeño esfuerzo más y se dedicaría a descansar toda la eternidad. El bebé lloraba fuertemente mientras ella esperaba que lo pusieran en sus brazos. Una enfermera puso un bulto en sus brazos envuelto en una manta. La mujer agonizante abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo mirando a su hijo.

-Mi bebé…-Lo miró fijamente.- gracias al cielo, te pareces tanto a tu padre… mi pequeño… mi hijo, Tom Ryddle.

-¿Ése será su nombre?

Preguntó la enfermera recogiendo al bebé, pues sabía que algo iba mal con la madre.

-Sí, es mi última voluntad, que ese sea su nombre: Tom Marvolo Ryddle. El nombre de mi amado esposo, que aunque jamás me amó realmente, yo lo amé como nunca he amado a nadie, y este bebé es el recuerdo de que lo que pasó no fue un sueño, ya no soporto el dolor del rechazo que he sufrido desde hace tiempo por las personas más importantes para mí, que mi hijo me perdone porque ser tan débil, pero simplemente ya no puedo. –Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Merope, pero ella no se movía, y el doctor y la enfermera se limitaron a escucharla.-Desde hace tiempo deseaba irme, pero lo único que me mantenía viva era mi niño, él no tiene la culpa de nada y merece vivir, en cambio yo, ya estoy acabada, eso lo sé. Miro mi reflejo y no me gusta lo que veo, y ahora que me he consumido como una vela, es mi tiempo de decir adiós. Perdona por favor a tu débil madre, mi querido Tom.

Y dicho esto, Merope dio su último respiro y se entregó al sueño eterno. El doctor tapó su rostro con la manta que la cubría y él junto con la enfermera bajaron la cabeza.

Fin.


End file.
